The invention relates to a method to use microwave energy to anneal a thin semiconductor lamina for use in a photovoltaic cell.
Crystalline damage in semiconductor material such as silicon can be repaired by various means. One of the simplest ways is to subject the silicon body to a high-temperature anneal. In some circumstances, however, a thermal anneal may present difficulties, as when other materials are present that cannot tolerate the anneal temperature.